Noraneko
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: We stand up for what we believe, even if it makes two Jedi cross paths that have a history that is how the two of them survive each other as they work together not only to train Ezra but to mend the past as well. Kanan/OC
1. The Stray

The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion.

**Albert Camus**

_My Master once told me that sometimes you must stand on your against something that feels wrong. You may lose friends when you stand against something, but who cares. The courage to stand up in what you believe is more powerful than letting things slide. It takes courage and bravery to do what is right. My Master taught me well because I did the very thing she told me and I was considered an outcast by the council, but that didn't matter to me. I was a sentinel and I rarely go to the council for anything unless I am summoned on certain circumstances…or I just ignore them and take my sweet time going to Coruscant. _

_ I was against the clone wars. I was ridiculous and stand with my home world in it staying neutral. The senate and the council tried to persuade me to make my home world part of the Republic. I stood my ground on what is right and in the end it paid off. They remained neutral. _

_ Even now with the empire in full force, my home world has remained neutral for the sake of its citizens…but at a price. _

_ My Master and me have been hiding due to Order 66. While my Master stayed on Enterra, our home world, I went back to Coruscant to try and save as many younglings I could. I did save many but not all of them. I was also to get all of the Holocrons but a few. _

_ I returned many of the younglings to their families. The ones who couldn't return went back with me to Enterra._

_ I may have been able to do so much already but I feel as though there is a lot more I can do._

_ So I joined the rebellion. It was against my Master's wishes but she understood my wishes and let me go. Even though I was no longer her Padawan, she was still my Master no matter what. _

_ So here I am today. On a planet that is un-habited, running through the forest trying to escape the troopers since I got a hold of valuable Intel. Was this new to me? No not really. I have been chased before with high stakes and I must say, it was always accelerating for I am free. I am not bound to anyone or anything._

_ So this my story. It may be sad and it may be happy. I will let you decide on that. All I want to leave is a mark on your thoughts for before I knew I even wrote this words that I would become a symbol to people of Enterra and the sector it is in._

_ So let me begin by telling you my name. My name is Noraneko, or Nora for short. While my whole name means a Stray Cat, I will just be known as Stray. Fits me, at least I think so. I stray from the normal ideas of other and live a free world of helping others. My own free existence has become a rebellion itself. So I will let you decide on what to think about me._

Nora was running through a forest on a un-habitated planet, or at least she thought. The Empire had claimed it for unknown reasons and so she went to see what was going…. until she got caught by the Inquisitor.

So now she's on the run through the forest while being chased by some tie fighters.

Nora saw a big hole in the ground. She prayed it was a cave of some sorts or it would hurt when she sled into the hole.

She sled on the ground into the hole and got lucky that it was hidden entrance to a cave. The bad part was that she was sliding, in the dark, in a cave until after a few minutes of sliding she hit the flat solid ground and went rolling until she stopped on her back.

"Well, I am pretty sure my Master would have been so proud of how graceful that escape was." Nora said sarcastically as she got up.

She was glade that he backpack took the brunt of the impact.

She reached for her double bladed light saber out of her backpack and disconnected the middle so that she ended up with two sabers. She activated her one half of the saber to release a orange glow and saw that she was indeed in a cavern.

Nora put the other half of light saber in her bag and put the bag back on her back.

"Well at least I know Hera got the Intel I sent while running but now I have the task of trying to get out here…this should be fun."

Nora started walking the only she good that wouldn't lead her back up where the tie fighters were waiting for her.

Thus begins her long walk in a world of darkness.

"We have another mission that Fulcrum wants us to go on." Hera said to the crew.

"What is it this time?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"We have to go a rescue an associate that sent vital Intel about some plans that the Empire is working on. Her comm went dark a few hours ago and hasn't been heard from." Kanan explained.

"Who is this associate of Fulcrum?" Sabine asked.

"Not sure actually. We weren't given a name due to the sensitivity of this person's identity. All we are asked to do a sabotage the base the empire has on this planet and find the associate in what ever order happens." Hera explained.

"I'm game. I want to know who this associate is." Zeb said with his arms crossed.

"Me too." Ezra said.

"Then we are off then." Kanan said to them, "We leave in one hour."

**Author's notes: All right, you all suckered me into doing this. *laughs* **

**I had an idea about doing a story in Rebels but I wanted to wait to see what else was going to happen and I must say, the last episode was amazing…. anyways I starting this. Those who are read my Alucard story, I hope to have a up post tonight or tomorrow.**

**Peace out and have a awesome Thanksgiving.**


	2. Rescue

Nora was walking through the cavern in knee high deep water. She was covered in mud and her short black hair was matted with mud when she fell.

It felt like days of walking through the cavern, only relying on the light her light saber.

Her greenish amber scanned ahead of her and saw that there was light.

"The Gods haven't forsaken me yet." Nora said happily as she said started rushing to the source of the light.

As soon as she made it, she found that it was the end of the tunnel that led to a small waterfall going outside.

Nora's once happy face turned to utter dismay as the sight before her. She was right back where she started. The Empire's base and TIE Fighters flying everywhere.

"I take it back, they are forsaking me." Nora said with a sigh.

She looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"At least under the cover of darkness I can get to a ship and get the hell out of here." Nora said to herself.

Nora puts her light saber in her bag quickly and tightens the straps before jumping off the ledge and into the lake below.

Nora uses her stealth to go through the base undetected. She had just broken through the perimeter. As she got closer and closer to the heart of the base, she felt a chill. It wasn't the coldness of the air after jumping into a lake but coldness in the force.

'He is still here.' Nora thought to herself, as she got closer to a hanger that had a cargo ship in it.

She was almost to the hanger when an alarm went off.

"I didn't do it!" Nora said quickly putting her hands up in the air.

Seeing no one was coming after her, Nora peeked around the corner and saw that everyone was after a tiny little ship that landed.

She also felt two presences within the force, one felt very familiar. Nora quickly went after the Force signatures she felt, knowing the Inquisitor will not be far.

She made it to the main part of the base where she felt the familiar presence as well as the dark. She could hear the faint sounds of clashing light sabers. Nora poked her head around the corner and saw someone she thought she would never see, it was Caleb Dume. Happiness filled her heart; she had feared he died in the Order 66 that was given out.

She quickly flipped her hood up over her head to conceal her face to not distract Caleb as he fought the inquisitor.

Nora instantly saw a computer control panel and set to work on destroying the base.

She quickly found the detonation sequence and a smile grew on her face.

"So predictable." She said to herself as she started the sequence.

A different alarm sounded off and it caught the attention of the Inquisitor and Caleb.

"Well I don't know about the two of you but in about one minute the place is going to blow up into smithereens so you know, might want to continue this fight somewhere else." Nora said revealing her presence to the two of them.

The two force users could not see her face as she ran toward them and grabbed Caleb's arm and yanked him to the exit, leaving the Inquisitor behind.

"I take it you're the associate that we are here is rescue." Caleb asked as the two of them ran.

"Rescue me? Oh that's to thoughtful. I feel so loved." Nora yelled back to Caleb, "Where's the rendezvous site?"

"Main runway." Caleb yelled to Nora.

They both got to the runway and Nora saw a familiar ship and knew exactly who came to save her from this planet. The two ran on board where a Lasat was firing at some Storm Troopers.

"Lets go, we have completed our mission." Nora heard Caleb say that to the Lasat.

As soon as the doors shut the ship had taken off to safety.

"So this is the person we were rescuing?" The Lasat asked.

"Apparently she is." Caleb said as he stared at her.

"Not to ruin this so called greeting and be rude but the Tie Fighters will be after us soon even though I set the base to detonate." Nora said.

"She's got a point." A Mandolorian girl said from above.

"Lets go Zeb." Caleb told the Lasat.

Nora heart felt so overwhelmed to see Caleb again that she whispered his name in the Force. Caleb heard it and looked at the stranger before him with a confused look until he took one of the gunner positions.

"You have changed." Nora said to herself as she went to the cockpit.

As she entered she dropped her hood and saw her friend Hera.

"Thanks for the rescue." Nora told her friend as she sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"I had a feeling it was you that we were rescuing. So how did you end up on that planet." Hera asked as she dodged the TIE Fighters.

"I heard whispers of a rumor about a base being on this planet and curiosity got to me. Unfortunately the Inquisitor was there and I let my guard down and he sensed me. So I go racing through the woods, feel into a cave, spent a day walking through said cave to only end up where I started. I waited for it to get dark to nab a ship to get out of here until I saw all of you there. Decided I should hitch a ride with all of you." Nora explained and Hera shook off the TIE Fighters off and entered Hyperspace.

"Does he know its you yet?" Hera asked.

"No, he was fighting the Inquisitor, I concealed my face so I didn't distract him. When I entered the cockpit is when I finally dropped my hood. " Nora replied, "I didn't know he was alive. I thought he was dead like the many Padawans I couldn't save."

"I am sure he will be shocked to see you." Hera said with a smile.

"Yes and what is this other Force User I sense on this ship. I sensed when the alarms on the base went off and I was confused. Did Caleb take on a Padawan?" Nora asked.

"Yea, he's a great kid. You will meet him here soon as well as the others." Hera said getting up.

"I also brought a gift as well too after I sent that info to you as well that I can share with everyone as well." Nora said happily as she put her hood back up.

"Everyone did a good job." Hera told everyone as she greeted them in the cargo bay.

"Yeah while Kanan and Zeb had all the fun." The small boy said with a pout.

"Even the smallest task has the biggest impact." Nora said to him.

"So who are you?" Zeb asked.

"My name is Noraneko but please call me Nora." Nora said as she brought her hood down to reveal her slightly tanned skin, her short black hair and crimson eyes.

She made a glance at Caleb and saw his astonishment.

"You must be the other Force User I sensed earlier." Nora said to the boy.

"You're a Jedi?" Sabine asked.

"I am but not one you generally hear about and its rather complicated." Nora said as she played with her hands in anxiety.

"She's a Sentinel." Kanan spoke up, "They don't report to the council like I did, they are more like wanders that stayed on their planets or sector."

"More or less what he said. I must say I am happy to see you alive, even though we met up in rather unusual circumstances." Nora said with a smile while Kanan just stared at her with a blank look.

"Alrighty, why don't we go do our chores and let these two catch up." Hera said pushing the others out of the room.

Nora shifted her weight from one foot to another as she waited for everyone to leave.

Once it was just the two of them, the silence reigned.

"I am glade you are alive Caleb. I thought you were dead. When I made it to Corusant and saw the destruction of the temple, I thought you died." Nora said looking down at the ground.

"You went to Corusant after the order was given out? Why?" he asked her.

"I went back to look for saviors and to get the holocron crystals that were being housed there. I was able to save many Padawans that were hidden after the massacre and once they were safe I went for the Holocrons. I was able to get most of them but not all of them." Nora explained.

"But I also found something else while I was there."

Nora took a necklace off the was hidden under her coat. It was a silver chain that has a blue pendant stone attached to it. It was almost the color of a bright blue sky.

"That's the necklace you gave me before we fought. I thought it was lost." Kanan said with a shocked face.

"Some of the Padawans told me how you tried to save them before you escaped. I found this on the floor of the grand hall. I thought you died when I found it." Nora said as she gave it back to him.

"Why would you give this back after the hateful words I yelled at when I found out you would live the life of a Sentinel?" He asked.

"Because we are friends and friends stick by each other no matter what happens. Sure friends fight and I know I didn't really tell you why I chose the life of a Sentinel." Nora explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I left to be Sentinel with my twin brother because our home world was in a civil war and they needed me, my brother and my Master. I had to leave abruptly because I found out my parent, who were in the rebellion were killed. My little sister was defenseless and was up to lead the rebellion if my brother and me did not return. What you said were true and I do not blame. I never did." Nora said with a sad smile.

"Your being to kind as always." Kanan said with a sigh as he sat down on a crate.

Nora noticed that they were being watched by the young boy who was a Force Sensitive in on the ventilation ducts.

"You have a Padawan?" Nora asked in her native language.

"I do but I as though I am doing a terrible job at it." Kanan responded in her native language.

"No one is perfect. I cant count how many times where my Master had no idea what to and how teach me and my twin. We were her first Padawans and while it is rare for a Master to two Padawans, she was at a loss sometimes even though she had great wisdom." Nora replied in her native tongue.

"I would hear from others that you and your brother, Kazoku, were a hand full as well." Kanan replied with a slight smile.

"We were also that as well." Nora said with a smile.

"So I take it that you will disappear again like you did 16 years ago." Kanan said.

"Don't know. I kind of like this sector since Enterra is in it, and I like it here. So I would have to see what Fulcrum needs and if not I might stick around." Nora said with a flashy grin.

"Just don't use your Telepathy that you Enterrans are known for." Kanan said before leaving the room.

"You know our policy, we never invade a person's mind unless it is of life and death. We seek permission first." Nora replied with a huff, " Plus if I remember correctly, you tried to get me in trouble with Master Yoda about my telepathy. Saying that it made all the other Padawans be at a disadvantage."

"Me say that? Never." Kanan said with a smirk as he left the room.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hmmm things are starting to get interesting. Sorry about the Cliff Hangar though. So I revealed some of Nora's backstory. I am still working on it but I am almost there. **

**So until the next Chapter… Signing out.**


	3. Emotions

Nora was sitting on a hill at a good distance away from the rebel's base but still close enough for her to see it. She had a communicator in her hand waiting for a call to come in, she already knew she was in deep trouble by her Master.

Her circle like communicated beeped in her hand and she pushed the button on the side to answer the call. A Holo-Project appeared on the communicator, it was her Master.

He Master wore a elegant kimono the was just solid colors and no patterns.

"Master, it is good to see you are well." Nora told her.

"Glade to see that the Inquisitor did not get a hold of you." Her Master said back, making Nora flinch.

"I tried to my force signature as low as I could but he still sensed me. I am sorry Master, but on the bright side I was able to find some rather juicy info on the Empire's coming plans." Nora said with a small smile.

"Be as it is you are still in risky position. I sense that the Inquisitor is hot on your trail and so are the people you are with. I also sensed a rather peculiarness to two of your new companions." He Master told her.

"Ah yes, well…I ran into a old friend, well I hope a friend since back when I was still at the temple we did not part on friendly terms. It is Jedi Master Billaba's Padawan. He also found a force sensitive child here on Lothal and has been trying to train the child." Nora reported as she rested elbow on her knee.

"Trying?"

"Yes, but while he finds it is difficult to train this child I think he is learning things about himself, but I can not tell Master. I have only been around these people for a week at most. I also bring news too Master, I was able to find Kenobi and Yoda. They are a live and well. " Nora said happily.

"I see. I am glade Kenobi is alright." Nora's Master said with a small smile.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Nora asked.

"What is it child?"

"Can I stay with these rebels? Fulcrum has Okayed it with Hera, the captain of the ship and I want to help here. "

"I sense you are growing an attachment. Is it Billaba's Padawan I wonder." The Master Jedi mused.

"Is it wrong for me to? He was my best friend at the Temple and back then I was close to him before I chose my path. I know our friendship is broken but I want to repair it. Is it selfish for me to say and want?" Nora asked.

"No it is not selfish, to mend things that are broken is a part of healing but you must be careful little one. Something's cannot be mended and you must face that fact. Just remember what I taught you about attachments." Her Master told Nora.

"Attachments are what defines us and what makes us stronger. To stand beside those attachments and call them Nakama is the greatest thing in life." Nora recited.

"Very good. Keep me posted and stay out of trouble. You are like a cat that doesn't know when not to stick her nose into things."

"I learn from the best." Nora said before the communication was cut off.

Nora let out a big sigh stood up. She started her walk back to base with a sense of hope in her heart. The ahead may be a rough one but the reward is eternal.

As Nora neared she saw Kanan teach Ezra how to use the force to tame creatures. She quietly walked up to them without them knowing she was there.

"Will you just give me the light saber and I will make it obey." Ezra said in frustration.

"No I will not. It is a tool not a weapon." Kanan told his Padawan.

"Can I use yours?" Ezra asked when he noticed Nora.

"No you may not. You can accomplish many things without one. I rarely use mine, only when necessary." Nora said leaning to the ground and hold her hand out in a relaxed motion.

The little grassland creature came out and sniffed her hand then rubbed its side of it head against her fingers.

"How is it you two can do it and I cant?" Ezra asked in frustration.

"Because she didn't use the force." Kanan replied.

Era was now curious of the Enterran.

" What do you mean? It came right up to her."

"I showed it has nothing to fear and that I had no weapons. Being calm and collective keeps a person focused." Nora said picking the creature up, "And no I did not use my telepathy. My rules are extended to creatures as well."

"How do you do that then?" Ezra asked.

"Accept all that is around and let your mind be free of doubt." Nora said with a smile.

"Yea that's not going to happen." Ezra said walking away leaving Nora in silence.

"I am sorry to interrupt your training session. I did not mean to trespass." Nora said solemnly.

"Its okay, I know you didn't mean to. You were curious just like back then." Kanan said to her.

"You are still the same as well." Nora said with a small smile as she let the creature jump out of her arms and scurry away.

"Me the same as if." Kanan said with a snort.

"Did I miss translate something on what you told me? I know my Standard Galatian Language skills is much to be desired but I thought I translated that well." Nora said with slight anger.

"Just never mind." Kanan said walking off.

"Kenshin please hear me out." Nora said calling Caleb the name she gave him in native language.

Kanan stopped and looked at her with shock.

"SO you remember that name I gave you when you asked me to translate you name in Enterran. Not many Jedi knows that language and yet you asked and I gave it to you. I have made mistakes in the past and yes I should have told you that I was choosing the Sentinel path and I am sorry. I know I can never take back the hurt." Nora said to him.

Kanan just shooked his head and went back into the Ghost.

Nora just stood there knowing the damaged she caused between the two of them will take a lot of healing.

**Author's notes:**

**Hmmm, things are getting interesting. I gave you a sneak peek of Nora's Master and what is going on emotionally between Kanan and Nora. I did have someone ask me what the pairing is and its defiantly a Kanan/OC (Nora) pairing. There maybe some Kanan/Hera here and there until I decide when Kanan and Nora patch things up. **

**Also some translations are in order. Nakama is the Japanese word for Companion. It is used more often as way to say battle buddy but it can be generally used to saw companion or someone of great trust.**

**Kenshin is also Japanese but it means devotion. I looked up what Caleb, Kanan's real name, meant and it is Hebrew devotion. It had some other translations but I stayed with devotion. So all you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there, that's what Kenshin's name means.**

**Due to Finals coming up I will not be able to update any time soon so I decided to do this chapter a head of time before then. **

**Until next time.**


	4. From Past to Present

_**Side note before reading. Things get a little dark and emotional in this chapter. You have been warned.**_

_Its funny how an idea sticks in people's minds. Though I have seen it back home in the revolt, I never seen an idea stuck in the minds of those around me. It makes me hopeful for this world. If my home world could be freed from totalitarianism, maybe this whole galaxy can._

_No one truly understands how powerful an idea can be until it spreads like wildfire. So fast it spreads that the ones trying to stop it are suffocated by it._

_I wonder if he knows what I am thinking, what my ideas are, how they spread like wildfire as well. The damage has been done and so he hardly listens to me. It is to be expected, but I can say I do not regret my decisions. I had to free my people and chose a path best suited._

_Maybe he will see my remorse and see my true reasoning but alas I doubt it. He has always been so serious and stubborn, qualities I admired greatly. He is still like that today, which I find it so funny since he denies it._

_Tragedy changes people. It has changed me forever. I remember the day I held my dying twin brother in the final battle in the revolt. I was so grief stricken and I saw that now matter how long of a life span you are given, it is still precious._

_I am also reminded that he is never truly gone and that he is always there guiding me on my path that I have yet to discover. Sometimes I feel his hand on my shoulder to comfort me in times of stress and agony._

_No one that are dead are never truly gone makes life very grand because it never ends. Their footprint is still here, like how an idea can never be destroyed. They and it live forever._

Nora shut the leather bond book she was writing in and let out a sigh as she put it in her back bag.

She got up from her seat at the table and went to the cockpit where Hera and Chopper were.

"Any word?" Nora asked her friend.

"Nothing yet, so I am hoping that is a good thing." Hera said with a smile.

Nora nodded and sat down in the copilot seat.

"Are you okay?"

"To say yes would be a lie. I have been having dreams of the past." Nora replied with a small smile.

"Are they good memories?"

"All memories are good memories, or at least that is how it should be. There are good memories that are sad and some that are happy. They are good because they remind us how far we are in life and remind us on who we are." Nora replied.

"Is that a Jedi thing?" Hera said with a inquisitive look.

"Oh no, the very notion I said could be called heresy. Its something I have learned for my self." Nora said with a small laugh.

"May I ask why Sentinels and the Jedi order do not see eye to eye?" Hera asked.

"It's a valid question. Sentinels tend to see things very differently. We rarely use our light sabers because we opt in looking at a problem much differently. We also do not like what the council stands and what they decide. We tend to argue a lot with the council so we decided that we would stay away as much as we could.

"That only made the rift greater but it also brought stability as well. While our goal is balance things, we do that by staying away from Corusant. We stay in a sector or planet we were born from. But the path of a Sentinel is very difficult as well. We also have a very different view of the world and the force. Especially me and my Master." Nora explained.

"What do you mean different?" Hera asked in curiosity.

"Well in Enterra, we believe that all life forms, beings, creatures and plants have this energy that is called the life force, or chakra on Enterra. The Chakra can be used for good or evil but it has a limit to it and one an individual knows for it is the base of our life. Once the life force is used up, it joins the Chakra around it. My Master would tell me that death is never the end but the next step in the journey." Nora explained further, "Sorry if its a little confusing."

"No no its okay, I think a grasp what you are saying because from what I have seen Kanan teach Ezra, the two ideologies are vastly different." Hera Commented.

"His Master was a council member. So there are times where we will butt heads because of our views are different which is okay. It was a risk I had to take and knew." Nora said as she leaned back in the chair.

"The two of you have a history. I see how tense he is when he is around you and that he almost seems angry." Hera said to the Enterran.

"We did not part on good terms. Have you ever heard of the Zouhan war?"

"I have, it was on Enterra if I remember correctly. I remember my uncle telling me about it when I was little. The government became corrupted by radical individuals and turn the government in to totalitarianism like the empire has done. There was a rebellion that fought with it." Hera said as she recalled the story.

"What the Empire is doing today is child's play compared to what my people suffered. People were disappearing out of nowhere, innocents being torn from their families because of a simple idea of hope being in their heads. It was horrible. I saw my parents taken from me because they believed in a better world for Enterra. That's when my Master found my twin brother and me. We were both force sensetives like Ezra and saved us." Nora said from recollection.

"That's horrible, I knew it was bad but I never knew." Hera said with in sadness.

"Its not something to pity about, more like a thing to embrace because remembering the past is what makes us stronger. Its also why I may have snuck off and out of Enterra and do what I can for Fulcrum and those I can help. " Nora said with a smile.

"Then why help us and Fulcrum?" Hera asked.

"Because of the Idea you all share. It is spreading like wildfire and I want to help it spread even further. That is why I am helping. Ideas can never be destroyed, they live on and they define us. Like the life force, it can never be destroyed." Nora said with an owlish smile.

"I am glade our work is not for nothing." Hera said with a smile.

It was rather interesting to Nora how one minute they were all not being chased and then suddenly they were.

One minute she is talking to Hera, almost having a heart to heart with he long time friend and then suddenly they are in space being chased by TIE Fighters.

They had escaped into Hyperspace but it was only temporary.

"Luckily the tracer is on the phantom." Hera told them all.

"Yea but if you go anywhere with that thing on we wont be safe, especially with Tseebo here." Sabine retorted.

"We remove ourselves from equation then." Nora said thoughtfully.

She saw in the corner of eye that she had Kanan's attention.

"What does that have do with anything?" Ezra asked.

"You, me and Nora take the Phantom and go to the old Clone base with tracer attached. It will lead the Inquisitor away from you while you take TseeBo to Fulcrum." Kanan replied.

"That crazy talk." Ezra replpied.

"I have to agree with the kid on this." Zeb replied.

"It's the only way. The Inquisitor will track our Force signatures, you wont be safe with us three here. We will keep the Inquisitor busy and only keep him busy while you all are kept safe." Nora explained.

"She's right, we will meet at the rendezvous." Kanan said before ascending the metal ladder to the phantom.

Ezra let out a sigh and followed.

Nora saw her bag nearby and extended her hand and used the force to kame her double bladed light saber slip out her bag and into her hand.

"Nora, keep them safe please." Hera told the Enterran.

"Will do Captain." Nora said with a smile before she followed suit.

"So have any of you ever jump out hyperspace before?" Ezra asked the two Jedi.

"I have, I was being chased by some bounty hunters and the only way to lose them was to jump out of hyperspace abruptly instead of doing it smoothly. " Nora said with a smile.

"Bounty Hunters? When was that?" Kanan asked her as he took the pilot seat.

"Couple of years ago I reckon. I crashed landed on Tatooine. Took me forever to get off that planet." Nora said as she clipped her light saber to her lower back on the her belt horizontal.

"Buckle up, this could get bumpy." Kanan said as the Phantom was released from the Ghost.

"Bumpy would be an understatement." Nora commented as the Phantom tossed and turn.

Finally Kanan got control of the ship and they were leveled.

"You did a better job than I did." Nora said happily as she unbuckled herself, "Any plans in the thick head of yours?"

"Yea, there are some creatures on the base, while I get the tracker off I need you and Ezra to tame them with the force." Kanan told her.

"What? They tried to eat me the last I was there if you don't remember." Ezra said as he unbuckled himself from the seat.

"Just remember what I taught you and you will be fine." Kanan told his Padawan.

"I'm afraid." Ezra admitted to them.

"Fear is a natural emotion all living things. Admitting that fear is makes you stronger." Nora told the child.

"Not many people can admit that they are afraid of something." Kanan said as well.

"I am afraid as well Ezra. I am afraid because the last time the Inquisitor saw me he was after me and I felt the darkness that surrounds him, but I will do what I must in order to overcome that and by going along with this plan I am doing such." Nora told Ezra, "There is no shame in it."

Once the ship landed they went to work on what they needed to do, even with Ezra's apprehension.

"Kenshin please wait a moment." Nora said in her native language to Kanan.

"What is it?" He asked back in her language.

"If anything happens you two must survive. No if ands or buts. " Nora told him with a serious face in her native tongue.

"Did you foresee something in the force?" He asked in standard Galatian.

"I did, but now is not the time to dwell on it. I will tell you but in due time." Nora replied as she started to leave the ship.

Kanan grabbed her wrist, but it was a gently grab instead of a forceful one.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kanan told her with honest eyes.

"Me do anything stupid? That will be the day when Gundarks fly." Nora said slipping her hand from him and went to help Ezra.

"Focus Ezra, I can not hold all of them at bay." Nora said in a calm tone.

"How can you so calm? I'm too afraid." Ezra said in a panic.

"What are you afraid of? " Kanan asked as he jumped down from the Phantom to help Nora.

"I'm just afraid to know." Ezra said.

"Its okay to be afraid Ezra, what is it your afraid of?" Nora asked.

"Come one Ezra!" Kana said as he tried helping Nora.

"I'm afraid to know what happened to my parents." Ezra yelled.

Nora and Kana sensed the force that Ezra let out. She looked at the creatures and they were tamed.

Nora let out a sigh and leaned against the Phantom.

"Are you okay?" Kana asked her with slight worry.

"I will be fine. I was using my telepathy on them to keep their aggressiveness from lashing out." Nora replied as she stood up straight.

"I'm sorry Nora." Ezra said solemnly.

"Don't be, it is fine and we are all fine. So shall we get ready for our guests?" Nora asked the two as went toward one of the creatures and pet it's head. She earned a purr from the creature.

"Is she always this calm?" Ezra asked his Master.

"Pretty much, she always found the positives in the darkest of times." Kanan said to his student.

"She's weird."

"Everyone in the Jedi Temple thought her and twin brother were weird but seeing her now and seeing what she sees has made sense about her past." Kanan replied as he watches Nora pet some of the tamed creatures.

"Her past?"

"Its something I shouldn't talk about, you should ask her when you are ready Ezra." Kanan told him before walking away.

Nora was sitting in one of the rafters above the hanger door. The plan was that she would take out the Storm troopers, Ezra would direct the creatures help go create some chaos with the use of the force, and Kanan would distract the Inquisitor.

Sounded like a good plan, Nora felt that something was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Soon their guests arrived and she saw the Inquisitor below her as well as the Storm troopers.

The creatures went forth and the Inquisitor went after Kanan.

Nora jumped to the ground from her spot and started attacking the troopers with her hand-to-hand combat.

She started threading out their ranks until she saw in the corner of her eyes that the Inquisitor knocked Kanan unconscious.

Nora quickly launched herself toward Kanan to protect him and Ezra but Ezra beat her to it.

She felt a cold chill through her jacket and sense great darkness. As she neared them she saw Ezra summon a creature from the depths of the base with the use of the dark energy.

"This is not good." Nora said to herself as she saw the Inquisitor quickly kill the creature and Kanan slowly wake up.

"Get Ezra now!" She yelled at Kanan as she unhooked her light saber from her belt.

After the Inquisitor killed the beast he saw Nora come after him.

She ignited booth blades of her light saber and attacked the Inquisitor.

"My my what a surprise. Another Jedi to kill." The Inquisitor said.

"Not today." Nora said quickly as she disconnects the middle of her light saber to form two light sabers.

Her movements were so fluid and unpredictable that the Inquisitor was having a hard time against her.

"Who was your master? I can tell they taught you very well. I must say you are a worthy opponent." He said nonchalantly to her.

"Tell you? You wish." Nora said with a smirk as she quickly used the force to through a barrel at the Inquisitor.

It was too fast for the Inquisitor to defend as against, something Nora was glade as she made her escape.

She saw Kanan make it to the ship and she made it moments later.

"Take care of Ezra." Nora said as she took the pilot's seat.

They quickly made their escape after Nora destroyed the Inquisitor's ride off the planet.

Nora let out a sigh when she felt they were safe from the Inquisitor. She put her light saber back together and clipped it on her lower back and stood up.

Nora said nothing as Kanan talked to his student. It wasn't her place to say anything because she was still processing everything that happened. All she knew was that she needed to contact her master as soon as she could and tell the latest events.

She took her jacket off and put it on Ezra's shoulders knowing the effects of the Dark energy was still affecting him.

"Keep it on until you warm up." She said with a sweet smile.

It puzzled Kanan a little by her action; it was as if she had experience in what just happened.

They soon made it back to the Ghost and everyone was happy to see that they three of them were okay. They were worried about Ezra and Kanan told the he needed to be alone.

Nora decided to not tell anyone of the events that transpired. They all dispersed to attend to what needed tended to. Kanan stayed behind, she knew he would.

"You acted like you know what it is like to used the energy from the Dark Side." Kanan stated to her.

"I have, and it was I that is happened to." Nora said putting her jacket back on that Ezra gave back.

"What do you mean it happened to you?" Kanan asked.

"In the final days of the rebellion on my home world, my twin brother was killed by the dictator. A part of me died that day when he died. As I held my dying brother in my arms he told me to live. At the time I did not listen to his last words to me. I was shattered and broken as well as angry because the person who murdered my brother, and possible my parents was standing in front of me. The Dark side crept into my mind and I used Force Lighting and killed the person on the spot as I help my brother.

"What I did I can never erase, the feeling and the effect of the Dark side still haunts me. The bone chilling cold I felt is the same that Ezra felt. The reason I wrapped my jacket around him. Not only to warm him up but so he felt safe." Nora Explained.

"Was it that bad on Enterra?" he asked.

"What the Empire is doing right now is child's play when compared to what happened to Enterra." Nora told him as she looked down to her feet.

"I know I shattered the friendship we once had Caleb and I am so sorry but I do not regret making the decision I made during that lifetime. I would do it again so my people would live a free life. All I ask is you give me a chance to mend what was broken." Nora replied to him.

"You know I can't answer that yet." Kanan told her.

"I know. At least give it some thought. I am going to go check on Ezra." Nora said before leaving.

Nora found Ezra staring off into space in the gun port seat he was sitting in.

She walked up to him and leaned against the seat.

"A long time ago, my brother and I would try to count the stars. We were made fun of because it was literally impossible to count the stars." Nora said to break the ice.

"Did the two of you ever count them all?" Ezra asked as he continued to stare at the stars.

"We stopped when we got to a billion." Nora said with a small laugh.

"I would have stopped sooner."

"Well me and my brother were pretty stubborn back then. I wish you could meet him. He was a Jedi as well; he always made the impossible possible. I always followed suit, we were considered to be black cats. I never agreed with what society dictated us, especially in the Jedi Order." Nora said as she reminisced.

"What happened to him?" Ezra asked.

"He died during the Rebellion on Enterra years before the Empire came. " Nora said with a sigh, "Him and my parents are dead. I am the only one left of my family."

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Ezra said as he finally looked at Nora.

"No I do not and to this day I don't want to know because I am afraid to know what happened to them. They were taken away from my brother and me when we were your age. We never saw them again, if it wasn't for my Master we would not have survived. I would go far to saw we would have shared the same fate." Nora replied.

"If you could find out what happened would you see what happened?" Ezra asked her.

"Not in a million years. I know not whether they are still alive somewhere are they are gone. I don't need to know what happened because they are here in my heart and mind. The memories I have of them is what keeps me going and keeps me connected to them. The same goes for my brother." Nora told Ezra.

"What was your brother's name?" Ezra asked in curiosity.

"Helios, it means sun. Rather fitting since my full first name, Noraneko, means stray cat. He would always brighten my day and light my path when I was a strayed." Nora said with a smile.

"I see." Ezra said as he went back to looking at the stars.

"Never forget who you are and those around you Ezra. They may not be related to you by blood but they are still your family." Nora told him as she went to leave the boy alone.

"Does that mean you to?" Ezra asked her.

"If you want it to be." Nora said before leaving Ezra alone.

**Author's Notes:**

**11 pages is a new record for mine. I wanted to upload this since I will be a long time until I update again. So here we are. I was watching V for Vendetta and got some ideas going after watching it. Great movie I recommend it. **

**So again I am in Finals week so there wont be anything for a while. **

**Until next time.**


	5. Trail of Spirit

"How are your little one?" a voice through Nora's comm questioned.

"Not so good Master. The same thing happened to this youngling. The fear got to him and he tapped into the dark side. It wasn't on purpose but it still happened. His fear got the better of him." Nora replied in deep thought.

"You should tell Caleb that it is time for the first trail. The same trail you almost failed." He Master told her.

"You mean the Trail of the Spirit? I hated that so much. I rather do the Trail of Skill over again. " Nora said with a snotty tone.

"Without that Trail you would have never been the person you are now little one." Her Master said with an amused voice.

"I would probably be the same wanderer as before Master. I am a cat with no true master…well except you Master." Nora said with a smile.

"And yet you have found something you haven't released at all. It will come to you I am sure, but for now you know what to do little one. I must go, even with this secured line we can never be sure."

"Yes Master, until next time." Nora said with a sad smile.

"Yes little one, until next time." Her Master said before disconnecting from the comm.

Nora released a heavy sigh and sat down on the ground.

"Did your Master ever teach you manners Caleb?" Nora said with a smirk.

"And yet you let me eavesdrop, Why?" Kanan asked as he appeared from the tall Lothal grass.

"Because you needed to hear from my Master as well. I know you have been feeling lost since what happened last week with the Inquisitor. You doubt yourself and you are also fearful. I felt that the comforting words of my Master would help you. " Nora said as she gazed over the grassland of Lothal.

"I was more like curious of what you were up to. You disappear sometimes without any one knowing where you went. Now I know you have been talking to your Master. Why does she call you little one? I know you are not a Padawan anymore." Kanan asked.

"It is something that the people of Enterra call others who haven't found their way in life, or the path they are suppose to take. We are like a child who depends on their parents and seek the answers from them. The reason why we are called little one." Nora replied with a smile.

"I see. So the Trail of Spirit…" Kanan commented.

"Yep, though I am suppose to gently suggest it but since you heard it from Master then you already know then. The bad thing is for is that I cannot help you. I can gently guide you two to a temple or let you enter a temple but that is the furthest I can do for you two. This is a trail for both Master and Padawan." Nora explained,

"This trail is the most difficult for not only all Jedi but for the Sentinels as well. We do not really believe in the spirituality of the Force and how fear effects a Jedi. We calculate everything we do and follow instincts and our hearts. Another reason why we butt heads with the council back in the day."

"You causing trouble, as if." Kannan joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Nora said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kannan asked somewhat alarmed.

"I have to go get my bag and walk to the site where Ezra's trail will be held." Nora said simply.

" Do you mean that there's a Temple here on Lothal?" Kannan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there is maybe there isn't." Nora said with a smirk.

"This is your sector you should know." Kannan said pointing at her.

"Yea I know where the Jedi Temples are in this sector, but I am not revealing it to you. This is a trail for both Master and Padawan. I am just the third wheel you can say. Plus I have foreseen this day in visions during my meditation. I know where it will take place."

" So I will see you at the temple?"

"Yep. So until I see the two of you." Nora said wave him off as she walked back to the Ghost.

Nora was sitting outside the temple meditating as she waited. She has a coat on and her hood was drawn up.

She suddenly heard the Phantom land behind her and she got up from her spot.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Ezra asked as he exited the ship.

"I am a guide to this temple. It is within my sector so it is under my protection little one. I will also make sure no one disturbs this trail of yours as well." Nora said with a smile.

"You're not going in?" Ezra asked.

"No, this is a trail for both you and Kanan, I can not be apart of it, but I will protect the two of you while it is going on."

Ezra nodded before running off to the stone structure to find the entrance.

"Remember Kanan, this trail will not only effect Ezra, it will effect you as well. As you wait, you will experience almost the same thing you experience when you went through this as well. Just remember that the two of you must have faith in each other and never stray." Nora reminded him as she stood the next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her in a somewhat worried tone.

"You will find out. After my own trail my Master told me that she too was affected as well and had gone through a sort of revelation. This place is very full with spiritual energy."

"I thought you said you do not believe the spiritual side of the Force." Kanan said with confusion.

"I don't really but I believe the spiritual teachings back home. We are taught to leave with the natural forces within our selves and that of around us as well. Our ultimate goal is staying balanced with one's self. Its called Shinto, it is much more complicated than the spiritual side of the Force. But enough of that, it is time now." Nora replied.

It had been a few hours and Nora was meditating in front of the hidden temple. She heard someone walk up and sat down beside her and knew it was not a physical being.

She opened her eyes and looked beside her to see a familiar face.

"Hello brother." Nora said with a smile.

"I was glade I did not scare you this time like last time." He said with a smile.

He was a mirror image of her expect he was wearing a traditional Jedi uniform and he was transparent.

"I see you are doing well sister, you have meet some new and old friends I see. A step from last time I saw you." He said with a hearty laugh.

"Not cool Seiryuu. Not cool at all. I try my hardest at what I do best." Nora replied.

"What can I say, you are my little sister after all." Seiryuu said with a laugh.

"Only by two minutes."

"Still makes me your elder." Seiryuu grinned.

"I hate you." Nora said with a huff.

"Love you too sis."

"I miss you brother. I wish we weren't separated like this." Nora said with a sad smile.

"I know but we made our choices and back then I had to remove myself from the equation or you would have died. I foresaw great potential in you and saw the things you would do in life. I made sure you lived." Seiryuu said to her.

"I still hate you and forever will for what you did to me on that day. I had a brush with the dark side because of you." Nora said with a sigh.

"I know and regret that happening to you. On the bright side you have become a force to be reckoned with. You have done so much good in this world of ours and you continue your ways as if it was nothing. You carry the burdens of other that shouldn't be carried by them. You are a tigress." Seiryuu told her as he sat next to her.

Nora stared at her brother and saw that he was transparent as ever when he was able to talk to her.

"I wonder how they are doing." Nora said changing the topic.

"The two of them will be more stronger than before. You know that each trail a Padawan goes through, the Master as well will have a revelation about themselves."

"Kanan needs this revelation. He is lost as well like I am. For a time he lost his way in this world and he is trying to rediscover himself." Nora said turning her gaze to the temple.

"You have a attachment to him don't you Noraneko?" Seiryuu asked.

Nora remained silent and casted her eyes to the ground before her.

" Do not feel shameful for your feelings sister. To deny one's heart is to betray yourself." Seiryuu told her.

"I have loved him from afar. From the first day I met him at the temple in Curosant, I felt whole, but when we left to free our home we fought. He thought I was abandoning the Jedi order and the council because of the path I chose with you. When I heard about Order 66 I thought he died only to find out that he was sent to rescue me from that base I was currently trying to get off of. I felt so happy but I knew we both have changed drastically. We aren't the same anymore. So have started to love him from afar again. He needs to focus on his Padawan and not me." Nora explained as she tried to regulate breathing.

"If there is something I have learned, it is that a being always need attachments. Whether it is love or something else they need to live for a solitary life can do move harm than good." Seiryuu told her.

Nora felt the ground shake and saw the temple start to open up again.

"Remember sister, follow your heart and the teachings of our master. I will always be with you in your heart and memories." Seiryuu told her.

"Wakeru (I understand). Sayounara nii-san(Farewell brother)." Told before her disappeared.

Nora watched the two near and a smile played upon her lips as she stood up.

_My Master always told me that to follow your heart in times of doubt is the best path. The heart knows more than the brain my Master would tell me. I would always find how illogical that was since the brain controls the body more than the heart…but I think I am starting to understand what she is trying to say._

_Sometimes there are things that must be done in a manner that is not of the norm and in order to do those said actions you must follow what the heart says. _

_I also have understand that the heart is not just the beating muscle in one's chest, but it is the collective emotions within a being that creates the heart of a person. _

_There have been many things that I greatly disagreed with the council. Many things that I felt was so wrong to even begin with. I wonder if Master Yoda has come to realize of some things in his exile. _

_Maybe but I would not know. My Master has seen him since the order was given out but that is all._

_I wonder when ever I look into the stars that I will find my path in life. There is so many to take that I do not know which one to take now. I am fearful of choosing the wrong and that's okay. Deep down we all fear things and its okay as long as you do not let it overcome you._

_I fear the day when I finally choose my path. May be then I will no longer be a stray like I am now._

_**AUTHOR"S NOTES:**_

_**What's up everyone? I have been out of town and without internet so sorry about the lack of a update. **_

_**I did receive questions about the last chapter about Sabine not showing up and about Ezra's Holophoto of his parents. I did that on purpose to leave it up to the to you readers to make that conclusion and interpretation.**_

_**Also for all you guest reviewers. PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT! I cannot stress this more. I want to be able to respond to you more and I can not do that unless you have a account. Then we can private message and share more ideas and questions. It is completely 100% free to make an account here and you don't have to publish stories unless you want. It just makes things a whole lot better.**_

_**Also a side note, the foreign language I am using is Japanese. It is my second language and I am in the advance levels so you may think some of the roomaji looks weird. It's the correct way or spelling instead of the condense spelling that a lot of people are used to see.**_

_**I am thinking about doing a filler in the next chapter to reveal Nora's Master. It would be more of a conversation piece between her Master and Yoda and about the current times of what is taking place during this story. Let me know what you think and I will think things through.**_

_**Also if you are interested in what the Trail of Spirit is you can find a very good description of it on Wookiepedia. Best description I can find. It is also the trail that Luke Skywalker went through when he was taught by Yoda if you saw the movies and don't feel like reading more.**_


	6. The Hawk

A small craft landed on the swampy humid planet of Dagobah. A being emerged from the ship and stepped onto the marshy land.

The being gently pushed its hood off its head to reveal a woman with black hair and dark blue eyes.

She scanned the area around her, seeking a person she has not seen for a long time. The woman shed her dark cloak to reveal her white and red clothing. She lifted the white beaked hood over her head and started walked through the humid swamps.

She walked through the terrain as if she was ghost until she found what she was seeking.

"You have come I see. Expecting I was Sentinel Shay." Master Yoda said to her with his back to her.

"I guess after all these years I could never sneak up on you like I could do to so many a times at the Temple, but alas those days are gone…for now." Shay replied as pushed her white beaked hood back to reveal her face.

"For now you say? I do not foresee our return." Yoda commented when he turned around to see Shay standing thee before her.

"No but I have. I foresee many things in the future through my dreams. Things of good and things of bad, but always remember that they are not always set in stone. Things can change very quickly." Shay replied with a small smirk.

"The gift of foresight you have. A rare gift that it is. Used away from the temple it was a shame." Yoda commented as he sat on a large stone.

"I foresaw what the Council would do with my gift and chose my path as a Sentinel. I know it would not be abused like I foresaw. There are many things I could not have done if I stayed on the beck and call of the council. You can not cage a Hawk." Shay replied thoughtfully, "While you criticize me shall I criticize you for what has happened with Skywalker?"

"A great mistake that it was. The signs I did not foresee." Yoda lamented on thoughtfully.

"Nothing is true, all is permitted." Shay replied to Yoda.

Yoda looked up at Shay in curiosity.

"The things are around us are fragile and we create the world around us but remember that even the truth is not the whole truth for it can hid the things we do not expect. I taught that to all my Padawans. Always expect the unexpected." Shay said as she stood there before Yoda.

"Wise words you have, that you do. Too late they are." Yoda said with a sigh.

"That is where you are wrong. I foresee you taking up one last student in five years time. He is the one that Kenobi is looking after on Tatooine. He will be one of the sparks that will light a fire in rebuilding the Jedi Order. When he comes he will be confused and distraught but I know you will teach him well into what the force has to offer." Shay explained to Yoda as she turned her back to him.

"That is why you came. A message for me you had. The last time we will see each other that it is." Yoda replied to Shay.

"Life is everlasting Yoda remember that. Whether we meet in this life or the next will be up too fate. For now though I must take my live. I am needed in my sector. I am to meet with a informant on some information that needs to be passed along." Shay said as she was about to leave.

"It was good to see you that is was. May the Force be with you." Yoda said to her.

"And may it be with you as well friend." Shay said with a smile before leaving Yoda.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for it being short in all but I had to. I didn't want o give it all away about Nora's Master. **_

_**If you didn't pick up, I've been playing Assassins Creed II here lately and decided to make some references. Shay might be somewhat modeled after Ezio from Assassins Creed II. **_

_**Also Shay is Irish for Hawk. So for those of who has played Assassins Creed Rogue that's where is came from. I though it rather befitting. A stray cat (Nora) learning and chasing after the Hawk (Shay).**_

_**Anyways you may see a lot of things from Assassins Creed in here because the game is not only awesome but also has so many meanings in it that can be transferred to Star Wars.**_

_**I do not own any of thought just to throw out that disclaimer. **_

_**Anyways the next chapter will be back to Nora and the gang. It will be mainly be a Chapter exclusively about Nora and Kanan. It will be more AU until the next season starts. I kind of decided not to do a episode based off of the season finale.**_

_**Anyways until next time :D**_


End file.
